la vida cambia
by Las Cullen
Summary: los cullen se mudan a chicago a rehacer su vida pero la idea de Rose hara que su vida y la de los cullen cambie un poco...engaños, celos drama todo las emocione en una historia...entren y leen
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTECEN A S.M**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Hace un año que estoy vivo con los Cullen, después de la "visita" de Aro todo marcha bien pero llego la hora de mudarnos para no levantar sospechas...

-Reunión familiar- dijo Carlisle todos empezamos a llegar la primera fui yo con Edward, después bajaron Rosalie y Emmett abrazado y por ultimo Jasper con un monstruito en su espalda -como todos sabrán llego la hora de mudarnos

-Y esta vez a donde nos mudaremos?- pregunto Rose

-¿Que les parece a Paris?-dijo Alice

-No Alice no te acuerdas de la última vez que estuvimos en Paris-dijo Emmett

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- le pregunte a Edward

-Algún día te lo contaremos-dijo Jasper tranquilamente

-y que les parece a Chicago??- sugerí, me encantaría conocer el lugar en el que Edward nació y dicho esto él se tenso

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Rose

-a mi también-dijeron lo demás

-Yo no estoy seguro- dijo Edward

-vamos hermanito la gripe española ya paso…-dijo Emmett

-Edward son otros tiempos-dijo Carlisle

-está bien- respondió a regañadientes

-Y ahora hay que ver la historia que diremos…-dijo Esme

-y que le parece la historia de siempre Alice, Edward y Emmett son los hermanos Cullen y Rose, Bella y Jasper son los hermanos Hale…-propuso Carlisle

-Pero si las personas preguntan porque vivimos juntos Chicago no es lo mismo que Forks…-dijo Rosalie

-bueno en realidad contaba con que el resto tuviera una idea…-dijo, después de un largo tiempo de pensar…habrán sido 5 segundos creo…

-Ya se!- dijo Rose

-si eso funcionaria- dijo la duende dando saltitos todos miraron confundidos

-me dejarías contar mi idea- dijo rose irritada

-mmmm…este okas-dijo Alice cabizbaja mientras Rose la miraba enojada

-OK niñas ya basta…Rosalie cuéntanos tu historia-dijo dulcemente Esme

-miren que les parece si Rose,…Jasper ya que él se parece a mí y podríamos pasar como gemelos y Bella somos otra familia parecida a la idea de Carlisle pero mi idea seria de que no nos conociéramos

-Rose explícate…- dije

-ok… a ver…a lo que me refiero es que lo CULLEN son una familia y los HALE otra

-me parece una buena idea-dije

-querida y quiénes será tus padres…-pregunto Esme

-que les parece Kate y Garrett

-crees que querrán participar…

-Claro que si van a aceptar…Carlisle recuerdas que un día Tanya nos dijo que quería participar en una de nuestras "TRAVESURA"-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-si me acuerdo Alice

-entonces que le parece me idea??-pregunto Rose

-Me encanta- dijimos al unisonó Alice y yo

-A mi también-dijo Esme

-bueno está bien-Carlisle

-a mi no me parece- dijeron Edward, Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo haciendo un puchero lo que hizo que lo demás se rieran incluyéndome…

-claro que van a ir- dijo Alice con la mirada y la voz amenazante haciendo q me estremeciera, luego se volteo a ver a Carlisle-cuando nos vamos-dijo sonriéndote, OH DIOS MIO ALICE es BIPOLAR!!

**Rose POV**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto ordenando mi ropa en las maletas aunque lo mas probable es que Alice nos lleve de compras…así que mejor empacare poco

Me encontraba tan concentrada que no sentí a Emmett, de repente me tomo por la cintura

-Que estas haciendo cariño- dijo Emmett susurrándome al oído

-ordenando mis maletas osito

-no te gustaría hacer algo mejor-dijo mientra de daba un beso en el cuello, estaba perdiendo el control, me aleje de el

-rose…

-si, osito

-es necesario hacer todo esto

-si… va a hacer muy divertido

- pero es que no me gusta tu idea-dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía tan tierno

-porque?- pregunte

-no me gusta estar un día sin ti- dijo y de repente se puso a cantar – un día sin ti, es sentir que la lluvia, me dice llorando que todo acabo…un día sin ti es pedirle a la luna, que brille en la noche de mi corazón, otra vez oh otra vez

-jajaja... Emmett la canción es noviembre sin ti, además va a hacer divertido ya que tu intentarás conquistarme y eso para ti no será difícil- dije mientras me le aceraba, cada vez que estaba cerca de Emmett perdía el control

-si… pero seria más fácil estar cerca de ti para hacer esto- dijo mientras me besaba el cuello

-Rose mueve tu trasero en este momento para acá –dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos

-un rato mas no le hace daño a nadie-dijo Emmett, en ese momento entro la duende

-lo siento Emmett… pero necesito a Rosalie!!-dijo mientras me jalaba

-que paso Alice- dije cuando estábamos en su cuarto

-tuve una visión de que Emmett te convencía…además ya encontré su nueva casa!-dijo mientras daba saltitos

-en serio y done es?- pregunte

-te lo escribiere para que Edward no se entere- en ese momento Alice se quedo viendo el vacío, moví mi mano pero no hizo caso

-tengo que salvar a Bella-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-Mini pixxie al rescate – murmuré

-lo siento Edward pero necesito a Bella y no se preocupen tendrán tiempo-dijo Alice, en ese momento entro Alice con una Bella despeinada, su blusa desabotonada y su falda al revés… OMG! Edward no pierde el tiempo y yo que lo creía tranquilo…un segundo después Bella estaba arreglada

-podrías poner tu escudo por favor-dijo Alice

-claro- dijo Bella

Alice nos dio la dirección, era una casa muy bonita o mejor dicho una mansión, muy parecida a la de Forks…desde este momento todo cambiaria….

* * *

**Alice BIPOLAR...creo que pasa mucho tiempo con Edward**

**mmmmm... que bueno que Alice los aya interrumpido no quiere saber q pasa por bn de mi moral!!**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!!... comenten **

**aki les dejo nuestro correo ****lascullen_**** si quieren hacer una sugerencia no duden en agregarnos o si es por una queja ...( parece comersial jejej )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett POV**

No me gustaba la idea ni siquiera me puedo imaginar estar sin Rose MI Rose…tenía que idear algo

-Eddie y Jaspyemo pueden subir…-dije

-sabes que no me gusta que me digan Eddie

- y yo no soy emo

-ok…oigan les gusto la idea que dijo Rose

-La verdad no… me gustaría estar lejos de Bella-dijo Edward irritado al parecer la duende lo interrumpió al igual que a mi…

-Ni a mí de Alice

- y le que parece si ideamos un plan…

-como que-pregunto Edwardiano

-Ya se- digo yo-controlo-tus-sentimientos-y-soy-emo

-puede ser...- dijo Edward pensativo

-¿Qué?- odio cuando tienes una conversación secreta…es muy gay

-Primero no es anda gay ok… y Jasper piensa que porque mejor no convencemos a los Denali para que no acepten…-dijo Eddie-pooh-yo-se-leer-la-mente

-No acepte qué?- pregunte

-Emmett yo sabía que tenias el cerebro del tamaño de un maní pero no sabía que en realidad era del tamaño de una hormiga…-dijo Jasper

-Me heriste- dije dramatizando, el solo rodeo los ojos

-yo te explico Emmett

-gracias hermano favorito….- Edward solo se limito a rodear los ojos…creo que está de moda rodear los ojos siempre veo a Alice, Rose y Bella hacerlo

-claro que no está de moda rodear los ojos…bueno lo que pasa es que las Denali son importantes en el plan….

-Ohhh…. Y si la convencemos que no actúen el plan no funciona… ya entendí

-Al fin- dijeron Edward y Jasper

_Creo que están envidiosos porque yo tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar para darme cuenta de la idea de Jasper y es que soy tan inteligentioso que pienso en la cosas que el mundo necesita y es que necesita de Mi… mi primer labor será: salvar a los unicornios…-_pensé y Edward se limito a rodear lo ojos yo sabia que rodear lo ojos está de MODA

-y que hacemos para que no acepten…-dije

-no se…-dijo Jasper

-y que les…..- Edward no puedo terminar porque enseguida se abrió la puerta y entraron Alice, Bella y Rose

-no sabes tocar la puerta- pregunto Edward irritado por haberlo interrumpido

-tocamos la puerta varias veces _querido hermano_…

-ohhh…-fue lo único que dijo Edward, Alice :1 y Edward :0

-bueno veníamos para decirles que las Denali aceptaron…-dijo Rose entusiasmada y Alice empezó a dar saltitos

-¿Qué?-dijimos los tres confundidos…. eso no podía ser cierto

-Jasper yo puedo aceptar que Edward y Emmett no comprendieran, y es que ellos tienen el cerebro de tamaño de un maní- se escucho un OYE por parte de Rose, Bella y Edward… yo no podía creerlo…mi querida mini pixxie piensa que yo NO TENGO EL CEREBRO DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA HORMIGA!! Que emoción…- pero de ti; cariño tienes que dejar de hablar tanto con Edward y con Emmett- dijo Alice

- y como es que saben que las Denali aceptaron

-primero porque Alice tuvo una visión de que ellas aceptarían- dijo Bella

-Pero eso no puede ser seguro… el futuro cambia…-dijo Edward

-lose Edward…por eso después de que la duende tuviera esa visión las llamamos y ellas aceptaron… elemental, mi querido Watson-dijo Rose…esa frase la había escuchado creo que fue en la película Buscando a Nemo… no creo que fue en Toy Story o habrá sido en la serie de Barney no; ya se fue en….

-Fue en la película de Sherlock Holmes, Emmett- dijo Edward-yo-se-todo-sobre-películas

-bueno chicos no queremos interrumpir su conversación así que nos vamos a terminar de acomodar las maletas, ya que nos vamos hoy día porque mañana empiezan las clases… Jasper acompáñanos- dijo Rose

-pero...no tienen a dónde ir- dije

-claro que si Alice compro una casa esta… saben mejor la averiguan- dijo Bella…dicho esto se fueron quedando solamente yo y mi osito Teddie en el cuarto…

* * *

**bueno esta es la segunda parte**

**noce olviden de comentar ya que es muy imporatante porque permite la comunicacion ... [jejejeje =D] **

**le dejo el correo xq seaca lo ayan perdio .... ****lascullen_**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

-Rose mueve tu trasero en este momento para acá –dije

-un rato mas no le hace daño a nadie-escuche decir a Emmett

-lo siento Emmett… pero necesito a Rosalie!!-dije mientras la jalaba

-que paso Alice- dijo cuando estábamos en mi cuarto

-tuve una visión de que Emmett te convencía…además ya encontré su nueva casa!-dije mientras daba saltitos…bueno en realidad no la encontré, ni siquiera tuve que buscar en el periódico simplemente tuve una visión y supe que sería nuestra….BENDITO SEA EL DON QUE TENGO!!

-en serio y done es?- pregunto

-te lo escribiere para que Edward no se entere- en ese momento tuve otra visión en la cual Edward convencía a Bella!!

-tengo que salvar a Bella-dije inconscientemente me dispuse a salir de la habitación

-Mini pixxie al rescate – murmuro

Cuando entre los vi en una posición rara ¿? Pobre mi moral!! …nota mental: no entrar al cuarto de Edward cuando este con Bella a menos que sea una emergencia y si es una emergencia avisar que vas a entrar!!!

-lo siento Edward pero necesito a Bella y no se preocupen tendrán tiempo-dije, saliendo de su habitación lo más rápido posible llevando a una Bella despeinada, con su blusa desabotonada y su falda al revés mi cuarto…un segundo después Bella estaba arreglada

-podrías poner tu escudo por favor-dije

-claro- dijo Bella

-ok la casa se encuentra cerca del instituto aquí – me acerque a la computadora y les enseñe una fotos de la casa era muy bonita parecida a la que teníamos en Forks aunque esta era mucho más grande

-Wow es preciosa-dijo Bella

-solo nos comprar la casa y convencer a las Denali- dijo Rose

- yo me encargo- tome mi celular y marque el primero al dueño de aquella casa la cual nos lo vendió y luego al número de Tanya, tuve una visión de que ellas aceptarían

-Ola??-dije y lo puse en altavoz

-Alice ¿eres tú?-hice una señal para que no hablaran

-si… que tal? ¿Cómo anda todo por allá?

-nada …todo aburrido aunque para Kate no ya sabes porque esta con Garrett y se "divierte" y bueno Irina tampoco se aburre…

-Alguien me llamo??

-y hablando del rey de roma…

-hey!!

-y porque Irina no se aburre…-pregunte

-es que en Paris conoció a un vampiro y se enamoro…

-no solo yo.. o te hago recordar que tu también conociste a un vampiro

-… oh no me digan que conocieron a Matt y Chase- dije

-tu los conoces?

-Irina, Alice puede ver el futuro seguro que los vio en una visión…

-yo creo que en serio los conoce-dijo Irina

-pues yo no- dijo Tanya

-hacemos una apuesta….la que pierda tendrá que llevarla por todo Europa de compras y la pagarle todo…

-ok

-hey!!... sigo aquí!!-dije

-lo siento-dijeron ambas

-ok le llamaba para decirles si quieren formar parte de nuestro plan…

-claro… de que se trata??

-bueno….

Les conté sobre el plan de Rose, la cual aceptaron sin dudarlo, luego aparecieron Matt y Chase y adivine….Irina gano la apuesta!! Ya le habíamos contado a las Denali en el plan, ahora solo faltaba decirle a los chicos… había tenido una visión en la cual trataban de que la idea de Rose no resultara, fui directamente al cuarto de Emmett, sabía que estaban ahí, toque un par de veces y nadie abrió…

-y que hacemos para que no acepten…-dijo Emmett

-no se…-dijo Jasper

-y que les…..- dijo Edward aunque no puedo terminar de decir su idea porque en eso abrí la puerta y entre junto con Rose y Bella

-no sabes tocar la puerta- pregunto Edward irritado por haberlo interrumpido

-tocamos la puerta varias veces _querido hermano_…

-ohhh…-fue lo único que dijo Edward

-bueno veníamos para decirles que las Denali aceptaron…-dijo Rose entusiasmada tanto que yo empecé a saltar

-¿Qué?-dijeron los tres confundidos….

-Jasper yo puedo aceptar que Edward y Emmett no comprendieran, y es que ellos tienen el cerebro de tamaño de un maní- se escucho un OYE por parte de Rose, Bella y Edward y Emmett no dijo nada- pero de ti; cariño tienes que dejar de hablar tanto con Edward y con Emmett- termine de decir

- y como es que saben que las Denali aceptaron-pregunto Emmett

-primero porque Alice tuvo una visión de que ellas aceptarían- dijo Bella

-Pero eso no puede ser seguro… el futuro cambia…-dijo Edward

-lose Edward…por eso después de que la duende tuviera esa visión las llamamos y ellas aceptaron… elemental, mi querido Watson-dijo Rose, al aparecer le gusto esa película o al menos esa frase…

-Fue en la película de Sherlock Holmes, Emmett- dijo mi hermano leo-mentes

-bueno chicos no queremos interrumpir su conversación así que nos vamos a terminar de acomodar las maletas, ya que nos vamos hoy día porque mañana empiezan las clases… Jasper acompáñanos- dijo Rose

-pero...no tienen a dónde ir- dije

-claro que si Alice compro una casa esta… saben mejor la averiguan- dijo Bella, todos salieron a su habitación…

* * *

Olas aquí está la continuación siento la demora!! :/

El correo es: ( lascullen_1996)

No ce olviden de dejar REWIEWS!!


End file.
